As The Sun Sets
by Cujos13th
Summary: That fateful, foggy morning life would abruptly end and I would be left with a choice. Would I be able to live…in that dead world? An autobiographical incident of a 14 year old going through a zombie outbreak.


_**Tell me what you think, i think there are a few grammer and spelling errors but other than that it should be okay. Its an aoutobiographical inccident through the eyes of a teen. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it. P.s This is my first Fan Fic that I finished. Appriciate comments, thanks. **_

_**As The Sun Sets**_

My 'End-Of-The-World Apocalyptic Autobiographical Incident'

By Eric Orosco

What would you do if the world as you knew it ended? How would you go on knowing that from then on everything would be different? I never thought that would ever ask myself those questions. I mean I was just a fourteen year old freshman at Rosemont High School, life was just starting. But that fateful, foggy morning life would abruptly end and I would be left with a choice. Would I be able to live…in that dead world?

Looking back I find it hard to recall the events that took place when I woke up that morning, they seem to be all fogged up in my mind. For some odd reason my alarm clock didn't go off at five o'clock and I ended up getting out of bed at seven. I should have been out of the house by then, so with a sigh of aggravation I hurried up and got ready for school. I don't remember seeing my parents that morning, which makes me think that they never made it home from their night out. I really hope they had fun, seeing as the 'incident' that was about to happen would prevent me from ever seeing them again.

I left the house at around seven twenty, outside the fog was thick and I could barely see ten feet in front of me. I loved weather like this, it always got me in the writing mood, of course there was something wrong with the atmosphere outside. No nothing poisonous, it was just too silent. There weren't any birds chirping or dogs barking, this was odd even for a foggy morning. Slowly I began to ride my bike down the street, paying close attention for cars. There weren't any, I now know that there wouldn't be any. When your in a situation like this, driving is the last thing you want to be doing. So eventually I came to a stoplight, here I noticed that there weren't any cars either. From then on I knew that something wasn't right, but I kept on ridding, not knowing that the peace would be shattered momentarily.

Burger King, off the corner of Bradshaw and Old Placerville road, would be the place I would see the first sign of life. I almost ran into a pole as I looked into the windows from the street. Lots of people were in there, all of them pounding on the glass at me, their mouths screaming warnings of an oncoming danger. After I dodged the pole in front of me I tried to look back and confirm with myself what I had just seen, but the fog had blocked them from my view. Temptation was coming over me to go up to the place but I stopped myself. Id be late for school if didn't hurry up and go. So I got back on my bike and was about to start riding gain when I noticed a figure approaching me in the fog. It was obscured through the fog and it was limping heavily. I felt my face go white from fear; something wasn't right with that figure. Luckily I would never find out what. Seconds later the sound of squealing brakes was heard as a bus smashed into the person. It took awhile for things to register in my mind.

"Holy shit!" Was the first thing that escaped my mouth, "that bus hit that person!" And I thank myself for stating the obvious. I cant quite tell you why I ran over to the bus, I think it might just have been pure instinct. But anyway, the doors opened and the driver yelled at me to get in, I was a little flabbergasted. In a loss for words I pointed over to the body that was lying in the middle of the street.

"if you don't get in you'll end up like him!" the driver yelled. My mouth hung open for a second, was she threatening to run me over? When I look back I realize how stupid I was, but how was I to know then? With a roll of the eyes I turned around and started walking back to my bike. I stopped when I realized that there was a group of people by it. They were walking towards me, at least twenty. First explanation that came to mind was they were watching the accident. But that didn't make sense since they seemed to be coming towards me, not the bus.

I jumped when I felt someone grab my hand. With their firm grip they began to pull me, looking at them I realized it was the bus driver. I didn't realize how lucky I was that she hadn't left me for dead. She threw me onto the bus and closed the door, man I felt like a dog being tossed into a kennel. The bus was pretty packed. I didn't pay that much attention to the other people because my friends ran up to me, Christine, Chelbi, Nathan and Alex. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder. Christine opened her mouth to say something, but all I heard was a mix of glass breaking, screaming, and metal scratching. Everything went black from there.

Next thing I remember is waking up to the sound of gunfire and realizing I wasn't on the bus anymore. Looking around I saw my friends stacking tables against the glass windows of a building. Looking around I saw that we were inside a small café. The bus driver was at the entrance firing away at a mob of people that were headed in our direction. At this point I'm wondering what I've gotten myself into.

"Eric help!" Nathan yelled, I got up off the floor and walked over to him. He was trying to lift a heavy wooden table. Without asking questions I helped him lean it up against the last bit of window. The driver shot one last bullet and began to slide a bookshelf in front of the café door. I still don't know how that bookshelf got there, but anyway before she did that I glimpsed outside. The bus that we had been on was lying on its side in the middle of the street, a semi was next to it with its front bumper smashed. I can reasonably assume that it had crashed into us, but that didn't give me an answer to what was happening here. So I did the logical thing and asked.

"What just happened?" Everyone looked at me but only the bus driver answered. This is when I realized she wasn't a bus driver but a police officer. Her badge read Syble, she took a seat on the counter top and told me a little tale. When she was done I wanted to laugh. Deep down though I knew it made perfect sense. She had told me that there was some sort of viral outbreak and that the dead were walking. How that she had commandeered the bus and began to pick up people she found along the way and take them to the nearest safe zone, which was Wall-Mart. How, right as she started up the bus a out of control semi slammed into us, and how she was able to pull me and my friends out of the bus before the zombies swarmed all over it. All the other people in that bus…

I really couldn't believe that it was true, that entire story she had told. So I asked my friends and they gave me the same story. I still couldn't believe it, zombies are supposed to be things of fiction. Somewhere deep down I don't believe that any of this happened, that I'm still just laying in my bed dreaming. I'd like to believe that, I really would, but I know for a fact that zombies aren't fiction.

Friends can be both a good and bad thing when it comes down to an apocalyptic event. On one hand you've got people who you know and trust to go through the event with you, but then when…I really wish they had taken and earlier bus or something, just so I wouldn't have had to see what was about to happen. Tension was high in our little group. Syble wasn't looking to good, the bite wound she suffered was getting more and more infected and right now she was unconscious. Alex had stormed off to the other side of the café when we told him to shut up; he wouldn't stop complaining about how bad things were fro us. Chelbi got up and walked over to him and started yelling and screaming at him for walking off. For a second I though it might be more peaceful out there with the dead. Speaking of the dead, they were getting riled up by the noise inside, I think that that is what you call foreshadowing, I cant remember seeing as I never made it to English class that day.

Me and Nathan exchanged glances as Christine got up and joined in on the argument.

"Will you two shut up!" She yelled, "You're acting like children!" Neither of them paid any attention to her though, which got her even more pissed off. Nathan got up and walked over to Syble, he's become her unofficial doctor. I decided I needed to leave the room, so I got up and headed over to the owners office in the back of the café. Then it happened, maybe I could have prevented it somehow, I highly doubt it though.

Nathan screamed, it was a scream of pain. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that officer Syble had woken up, except she didn't wake up since dead people don't sleep. There was lots of blood, she had bit his neck while he was checking up on her. She was one of them now, the living dead. In the struggle Nathan slammed himself against once of the tables blocking a window, there was a crash as they all began to fall in a domino effect. Chelbi joined in on the screaming and I think Alex did too, unfortunately Christine didn't. She picked the gun up from the ground and began to shoot at Syble. The first bullet hit her in the back of the head, which killed her (again) instantly. The other two bullets shattered the glass window. That was the only thing keeping the horde of the undead from getting to us. But I didn't focus on that, I was worried about Nathan. He was lying limp on the floor, I didn't want to believe that he was dead; he was one of my best friends and … His eyes suddenly sprung open, Nathan was alive, sort of. Chelbi didn't see this as she ran around the counter to try and get to where I was. Nathan's teeth sunk into her leg. She screamed and fell to the floor. Desperately she started to beat him off of her with her purse.

"Christine, Alex!" I called for them, the dead were rushing in through the windows. Soon Chelbi was swarmed with the undead, her purse little match for them. To this day I can still hear her screams. Christine hopped over the counter with the gun, a little to late to help Chelbi.

"Alex!" She screamed, he was in the corner of the room. If I do recall he was smiling, he knew that this was it, this was the end. "Go!" Christine yelled at me, she began to fire the gun at the advancing dead. I hesitantly began to head to the owners office. I think that Christine was trying to buy Alex time; couldn't she see he had given up? Suddenly out of nowhere a café worker lunged at me. I stumbled backwards into the coffee machines. Thankfully Christine shot them in the head; I looked up at her and screamed. She wasn't able to turn around in time, a dead chick tried bit her shoulder. Christine yanked away, but more dead people began to bite at her. Next thing I remember I'm running to the owner's office and I get through the door, when I suddenly feel my feet trip over and object. Once more everything goes black. I was sure that when I woke up id be a zombie, but that wasn't so.

I was alone in the dark office. In front of me I see the gun and a piece of paper. Picking it up it read, Stay Human. It was Christine's saying, but how? I still wonder how she wrote that and stuff, last time I saw her was in the long hallway with the undead swarming her. It seemed impossible that she had made it out alive. That's when all the events of that day began to take effect on me, never again would I see any of my friends or family…they were all…images of my family in that crowed of dead people flew through my mind. It was worse for my friends though, I had actually seen there deaths, forever on I would remember them being attacked by the zombies instead of laughing and hanging out. On the other side of the door I heard the banging of the dead trying to get in. I don't remember how the thought came in my head, but I checked how many bullets the gun had. One…that number weighed heavily on my mind, there would be no way to fend those things off with just one bullet…then that thought came to me. There was no way that I would get out of there; I might as well end it now, so I wouldn't become one of them. I remember closing my eyes and holding the gun. All the face s of my friends came into my head; they wouldn't want me to do it, especially Christine. Would I really make everything she sacrificed for me go to waste? And did I really deserve a fate better than that of them? I tossed the gun down on the floor and yelled at myself for even thinking the thought.

So here I am now writing this all down on some pieces of paper I found in the desk drawer. Maybe someday someone will find this. I have no clue how I'm going to get out of this mess or how I'm going to deal with the fact that nothing is ever going to be the same. But no matter what happens I'll keep on living. Not just for me, but for them.


End file.
